Family
by SiriuslyLatin
Summary: Sequel to The Illness.Lily and James are excited to start a little family, but they are in hiding. Ch. 7 up! Please Review your requests!
1. Chapter 1

I own no charachters, obviously! ;-)

This is the sequel to The Illness but I don't think you would have to read it.

Lily looked around the new nursery. She had agreed to let James and his three friends do the decorating. They had gone overboard. She sighed as she looked around. The room was great, for a boy of about 6 or 7. There was a small bed covered with a Quidditch quilt. The rooms were alternately red and gold and the fan had little snitches attatched to it.

"So?" James asked, his face shining in delight. Lily smiled and patted the side of his head.

"It's great, James, but I think you forgot something." Lily said, smiling to herself. James looked bewildered.

"What?"

"When Harry is born, for one, he is going to be a _baby_, not a toddler. He needs a crib, not a bed, and the colors might startle him." Lily said, sighing. "How about I change it up a bit and when Harry is a little older, you can change it back?"

James nodded. "Sorry, Lil..."

She kissed him. "It's nothing, James. This is completely knew to the both of us. We'll get used to this." There was a loud bang from downstairs. "Why don't you go and keep Sirius occupied?"

She chuckled as she heard James go down the stairs shouting, "Padfoot!" and a hasty reply of "Sorry!" Then she turned to the room in front of her and thought. She transfigured the bed into a crib. She turned the walls into a light shade of blue with puffy white clouds. To make James happy she had a snitch flying in and out of the clouds. She got rid of the snitch covered ceiling fan and replaced it with a soft light fixture. She went to the closet and made the hangers smaller. Then she went to the toybox. She kept this just the way it was. It was a little wooden box with the Hogwarts crest on both sides of it. In the middle, in block letter, was the name of their future child.

HARRY POTTER

She smiled and turned to leave. As she turned off the light, she realized the room would be too dark for the baby. She flicked her wand and the ceiling was suddenly full of small stars that twinkled merrily. She then became aware that both men downstairs were being much too quiet. "James?" she called. "Sirius?" No answer. '_Either I'm about to be pranked or something's wrong.' _

As she walked down the stairs, she gasped as at least a hundred balloons suddenly appeared around her all having a different saying. She caught "Sorry!" "I Love You!" "It's A Boy!" and "Mother-to-Be!" She burst out laughing and fought her way down the stairs. "James! Sirius! Where are the pair of you?" She heard laughter and smiled. "You two are not getting near Harry at the same time - I forbid it! I don't want a prankster of a son!"

She heard the laughter stop and screamed as an unknown person hugged her from behind. She slapped the hand. "Sirius! Don't you dare scare me like that again!" He just laughed and released her, only for James to embrace her. "Alright, alright, you know I didn't mean that. Having a prank-pulling son is what I get for marrying you, I suppose. I'll just have to live with it."

James and Sirius nodded, laughing. James looked at Lily, "Want to keep any of these?" Lily looked at the hallway.

"Just your favorites. Not all of them," she added, seeing them smile, "just a few. I'm going to make dinner. Remus and Peter coming over?"

Sirius's smile faltered. "Peter is ill and Remus is - well, the full moon is tomorrow and I don't think he's up to it." He hitched a smile back onto his face. "So it'll just be the three and a half of us!"

Lily looked at him. "Three and a half? It's more like four! The thing inside me makes me so hungry I feel like I could eat a Hippogriff!"

Sirius and James laughed as she made her way into the kitchen. She heard them laugh every now and then and knew they were talking about little Harry.Everyone was so excited about a baby entering the family. Lily considered Sirius, Remus, and Peter brothers and knew that they would be like uncles to little Harry. Even though she once hated the quartet, she now knew that she had never _really _hated them. She had just been ignoring her true feelings and only seeing what she had wanted to. She regretted nothing. Her life, since she had begun to date James, had been nothing but great. She could remember him proposing as though it had just happened...

(Flashback)

Lily smiled as James removed her cloak and then pushed in her chair. They were eating at their favorite restaraunt, The Willow, a very cozy place that served just about anything you could dream of. He had invited her about two months after leaving Hogwarts. They hadn't been able to see much of each other in about a week, James had always been busy with something.

"The usual," she smiled at their waitress, a nice looking girl named JoAnna. The girl nodded and looked at James, who also wanted his normal. They both always got the steak and lobster with a baked potato and a salad. JoAnna left and Lily looked at her boyfriend. She noticed he looked rather pale. "Anything wrong, James. You don't look very well. Should we cancel the order and you go rest?"

He shook his head. "No, no, Lil, I'm fine. I've been waiting for this night all week." They had made the date that Monday, so she just assumed that he had been looking forward to seeing her.

"Awww, that's sweet, James. I've been looking forward to it, too. But if you're ill, we can always postpone it..."

"No, I'm fine. Really, I swear," James replied, waving it off. JoAnna brought their salads and drinks, they smiled at her, and she left. They started a new conversation. "Find a new house yet?" Lily shook her head in the negative. "Good." She looked at him, startled. "I think I've found you one, want to go see it after dinner?"

"Yes, that's wonderful, James! You think I will like it?" He nodded. "How far is it?"

"A couple of blocks, we could walk or Apparate, your choice." Lily chose to walk, and they chatted happily until they had made their way through their entire meal. She accepted dessert to go and they paid the tab, tipped JoAnna, and then began to walk, holding hands.

They turned onto a little street, Godric's Hollow. She smiled. "Godric Gryffindor!"

"Yes, it was named after him. I believe that he had once lived in one of these houses."

He stopped in front of a small two-story house and she gasped. "James, I could never afford this!"

"I could help out, I am your boyfriend, after all." She smiled.

"I couldn't ask you to help out with a house!"

James didn't reply. "Well, let's go inside and see if you change your mind." She sighed and followed him in, before shrieking in surprise. There was a huge banner in the front entrance.

LILY, WILL YOU MARRY ME?

Then, James got down on his knees, holding out a small velvet box, containing a beautiful diamond ring. She had never actually said "Yes," but had thrown her arms around him and kissed him. He had placed the ring on her finger and they had begun to plan the wedding. James had already bought the house, as a present to Lily, and they started buying furnishings when the wedding plans overpowered them.

(End Flashback)

"Dinner's done!" Lily called.

They had a wonderful dinner and Lily chatted happily about how excited she was at being a future mother. James started bragging about how good his son was going to look, and Sirius joined in with his oppinions on what the child would be like.

"Great looks, smart, funny, and, of course, talented."

"Sounds like Harry James Potter to me, " Lily said, and they toasted to the future child.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Lily?" James called.

"What?" Lily shouted back.

"Hold on, let me come to you so we don't have to keep shouting." Soon, James emerged through the door and smiled at his wife, who beamed in response. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine James. It's not as if I'm 7 months pregnant or anything!" she laughed. He smiled in return.

"Want any more of those weird cravings of yours?" Lily shook her head.

"Nope, not hungry right now. Actually, I've been meaning to speak with you about something." Lily started.

"Really? Me too! You first." James replied.

"No, you first! What did you want to talk about?"

"Uh-uh-uh," James said, "You started it, so you talk first."

Lily snorted. "Fine. Little Harry is going to - well - how do I put this?"

"Actually, Lily, I believe we are thinking the same thing." She looked at him. "Should we invite him to dinner to tell him?"

"How did you know?" Lily asked, looking startled.

"I see how you have been wanting to talk to him when he comes around and Harry is mentioned. Plus, I read your journal!"

"James Potter!" She stood up and was about to grab a book to hit him with when he smiled and sat her back down.

"I actually read it upside down while you were writing it and I liked - no _loved_ - the idea! Want me to invite him tonight, or tomorrow?"

Lily frowned at him. "Tonight. Hold on, we aren't through yet!" James came back to the door. "You read it upside down?"

"Yes, dear. Now you know how talented I really am!" He left and Lily burst into laughter.

"Hey, you two! How are the future parents doing?" Sirius asked, walking through the door. He looked around. "Where's Remus and Peter?"

"We didn't invite them, Sirius, just you." Lily stated.

"Umm, what did I do this time?" Sirius asked backing away.

Lily and James laughed. "You were just being yourself," Lily smiled. "Think of this as a reward for being a great friend to the both of us."

Sirius frowned slightly. "Reward? I don't need a one. My reward is having your friendships in return!"

"Thanks, Padfoot, but I think you will like this one." James said, beaming. "It was actually Lily's idea, just so you know."

Sirius looked at Lily. "Whatever it is, Lily, thank you, but I don't want it."

Lily looked upset for a moment, then said, "I hope you change your mind, Sirius, because we _both_ really want you to have this."

There was silence for a few moments before James said, "Well, dinner is on the table."

They all stood and went to eat, Sirius looking quite confused. He sat and began to eat thinking, _'What in the world are they wanting to give me. It must be important because when I said I didn't want it they both looked upset!'_

"Sirius, please, don't say you don't want this. Listen to what it is first," Lily said, for she could hold it in no longer. Sirius looked up at her, ignoring James who was staring at him. He nodded and she continued. "It's not a physical gift, Sirius. Since you are not a blood brother to us, you can not be Harry's uncle. And you are like a brother to both of us...Oh, Padfoot, we want you to be Harry's Godfather!"

Sirius was shocked. This was the last thing he had suspected. He slowly stood fron his chair and walked around the table to Lily and threw his arms around her.

"Lily, I'm so sorry!"

"Are you saying no, Sirius?" James asked, looking upset and angry.

Sirius pulled away from Lily. "What? No! I'm saying _yes_! I'm sorry because," he looked back at Lily, "I told you I didn't want it. I want this very much, though I do have a question."

"And what might that be?" Lily asked, smiling through her shiny eyes.

"You said that James and I couldn't be in the same room together with Harry. How is this going to work?"

Lily hit Sirius on the arm. "You know I would never really do that! So, you will be his Godfather?"

Sirius nodded quickly. "Of course! I'm sorry I was an ass and didn't let you tell me what you were asking."

"That's alright, Sirius," James said. "You have no idea how much better we feel knowing that Harry has someone else he can turn to."

"What? Why would he need someone else?" Sirius asked.

Lily laughed uncomfortably. "Sirius, we're both Aurors, and with all the Dark Magic around... Once I'm able, we will both be going back to work. Peter and Remus have already agreed to babysit while we three are at work."

"Of course you're coming back to work! You two have no idea how boring it is! I'm the only Auror right now and you know that they won't allow us to try and catch a Death Eater without at least three on one because of their powers! But, I still don't see how he would need someone else to talk to."

"Sirius, you are good at getting out of tight spots. Should anything happen to us, as Harry's Godfather, he goes into your custody." Lily stated.

"Whoa, first of all, nothing is going to happen to you! Second, why in the world would you trust me with your child?"

"First of all, Sirius, something _could_ happen to us. We have a very dangerous job! And you, like I just said, are good at getting away! Secondly, we trust you with Harry because we trust you with our lives as well. You have helped us and saved our lives in more ways than you know." Lily said, smiling at him fondly.

Sirius, however, frowned. "I have saved your lives at work, but you two have saved mine as well! That doesn't count!"

"No, Sirius, they do count. As well as the fact that you are the one who finally made me see I do care for James!"

"What?" James shouted. Lily and Sirius smiled mischieviously. "What did you do?"

"Hey, you two are together now, so what does it matter?" Sirius said quickly.

"It matters," said James, "because I want to know what happened."

"Oh, Sirius just came and hexed me." Lily said.

"You what?" James shouted. He was about to stand when Lily shook her head.

"James, sit. He was fed up with you moping around after I said something to you. So he came and did the full body bind on me and told me that If I stayed still and listened to him he would let me go. So I listened. He told me that you had loved me since our first year and that if I hurt you one more time he would come and do a much worse hex on me. He then let me go. It's actually amazing I let him in this house," she laughed, winking at Sirius.

James rounded on him. "What else did you say? I know what night that was! You weren't fed up, you were pissed off!"

He stopped smiling. "Well, yes, I was. James, that was the first time you had let it get to you that badly! I had never seen you cry before, at least not over Lily!"

"What did you say?" James asked in a dangerous voice. Lily and Sirius both looked shocked.

"James, calm down. He told me that you were crying and that I had gone too far. He didn't tell me any of your secrets or anything. You told me all your secrets alone, I don't see why you are so upset about this!" Lily said, frowning at her husband.

"I'm upset because no one ever mentioned this to me before. Though I had always wondered why you apologized the next day before taking _me_ out at Hogsmeade."

Lily laughed. "Even Sirius didn't know I didn't believe him. I went up to your room when he left and heard you two talking. He was trying to make you forget about me and you were still crying."

"You heard that?" Sirius asked, going pale.

"It's okay, I forgive the name calling. You were upset." Lily smiled.

"I wondered where you had gone that night, Sirius. Now it all makes sense," James murmured. He stood and gave Sirius a hug. "Thank you, Padfoot, For everything. Now I have no doubt that my son is in good hands, not that I had any before."

Sirius smiled. "I just hope he feels the same about me!"

Lily laughed. "Sirius, he's mine and James's son. He will love you just as we do, I have no doubt about that."

Thank you to _aerohead1890 _ for your review. I'm glad you like it. I'm writing three stories at once, but posting one at a time. I'll try to hurry, though!


	3. Chapter 3

"Why does Dumbledore want to see us today?" Lily asked her husband curiously.

James sighed and shook his head. "I don't know, but it didn't seem like good news. He looked really grim." Dumbledore had fire-called him that morning and had insisted on a meeting right then. James, however, had convinced him to wait until that afternoon because Lily had still been sleeping. Dumbledore hadn't been happy, but he had agreed on Lily's behalf.

Lily frowned. "Well, I'm ready, and we really shouldn't keep him waiting much longer. It'll take forever to get to Hogwarts, you know it's not safe for me to Apparate. And so does he! Can he not come here, James?"

"Apparently not," James said, frowning. I asked him to, but he said that 'Spies are everywhere.' Well, I knew that, but really, what would they want to spy on us for. We haven't been to work for ages and know nothing about what the Auror office is doing!"

"Alright, so how are we going to get there?" Lily asked, resigned. She truly loved the castle, but she was also exhausted. Plus, she really needed to prepare for her baby shower the next day. She had already invited her three best friends, though none had responded yet. She was beginning to wonder if they were still her best friends. Had Sirius, Remus, and Peter taken the place of Alice, Kate, and Shandra?

"Well, the Knight Bus seemed to be the best option. Sorry, Lil, but it's either the bus or brooms, and Hogwarts is a long ways from here!"

"Oh, damn, I really do hate that thing." Lily moaned. "Let's get this over with, then."

They went outside and James signaled the big purple bus. Lily groaned as she stepped aboard and sat down in one of the chairs. James sat beside her and grasped her hand. Half an hour later, neither of them feeling their best, Lily and James descended into the peaceful village of Hogsmeade. Slowly, they walked towards the beautiful castle visible over the many shops lining the street. Finally reaching the entrance, they were surprised to see Albus waiting anxiously for them.

Lily, forgetting her anger at the man for making them travel all this way, hurried to hug him. He hugged her more fiercely than he ever had, completely startling her. "Oh, Albus, it really has been too long! What have you been doing?"

He smiled and grabbed James is a quick embrace. "Oh, you know, finding new teachers. I have found one, though I'm not sure how I feel about her at the moment... Anyway, let's get to my office before I say anything more."

They followed the Headmaster to his office and quickly seated themselves in the two chairs awaiting them. "So, what's so important, Albus?" James asked, getting straight to the point. "Surely it couldn't have waited until tomorrow at the shower!"

"Actually, it couldn't wait, James. If I wasn't worried so about Lily, I would have made you come this morning! However, your friends Alice and Frank came instead."

Lily suddenly became frightened. "Albus, please, no..." James and Albus looked at her. James confused, Dumbledore sad. "No, not the baby! NO!"

James was instantly on his feet and then kneeling in front of her. "Lily, why do you think it's about the baby?"

Lily looked at Dumbledore, and James turned as well. "Dumbledore, I know Alice and Frank are having a baby. Please, tell me that our babies are not in danger." She pleaded with her eyes, which became tear-filled seconds later.

"I'm afraid it is, Lily dear. Harry and Neville are in the greatest of danger. I'm afraid that a baby shower tomorrow could never happen." Dumbledore said, sadly. "You two must go into hiding, immediately. Frank and Alice have already done so."

"Hiding?" James asked. "When have you ever known me to hide from anything, Professor?" James asked, though his eyes were fearful.

"I expect you to hide for not only your sake, but for Harry's and Lily's, James." The Headmaster answered matter-of-factly. "As I know you will." James nodded in defeat.

"What are we hiding from, then?"

"I mentioned that I was looking for new teachers. A Sibyll Trelawney has just been hired for Divination, against my better judgement. I was about to tell her that I didn't think she would be suitable when she began to speak in a different manner. She revealed a prophecy, and Lord Voldemort has learned of it."

Dumbledore stood and brought his Pensieve and poked it with his wand. A skinny, bespectacled witch rose out of it and began to speak in a harsh and cold tone.

"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES...BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES...AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT... AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES... THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES..."

Lily crumbled and began to sob uncontrollably. She knew, she wasn't sure how, but she knew that it was going to be her son, not Alice and Frank's, that the prophecy spoke of. James, also feeling this, held his wife as she cried, his eyes glossy. Over her head, he spoke to Albus. "What should we do, Albus?"

The Professor told them of Secret-Keepers and being invisible to anyone as long as they didnt know the location. James insisted on Sirius immediately. "He is also Harry's Godfather, if anything happens to Lily or I, Harry is to go straight to Sirius, no one else. Sirius will have complete guardianship over Harry."

"Dumbledore, James - James is right," Lily said shakily. "Sirius is Harry's Godfather. He has already agreed. I know what family we have left. My sister. I never, _never_ want my son to step foot in that house, or even down their street. If he lives his entire life never meeting Petunia, I would be happy."

Dumbledore looked shocked. "Very well, then I think you should tell your friends of this new development and cancel the shower. The charm should be performed soon, and it has to be by one of you. Lily? You were always excellent at Charms..."

Lily nodded. "Yes, we will do as you suggest. We had better get on with this, now. Thank you, Albus. What would have happened without you?"

He nodded and embraced them both fiercely. They hurried off and boarded the Knight Bus once more. This time, Lily didn't have a single complaint. She just wanted to be home, to be safe. Then she realized she was no longer safe anywhere. She and her family were in mortal danger. She marched straight into their house, and right to the fireplace. She threw some floor powder into the fireplace.

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

His face appeared immediately.

"Get over here, right this moment!"

He was suddenly right in front of her, and scared. "Lily! What happened?"

"Sirius, I have a very large favor to ask of you." James came pelting in. Sirius looked at the pair and paled.

"James, you've been crying! Lily - so have you! What's wrong?" Sirius said, scared so badly he was glad he had gone to the bathroom recently.

"Cancel the shower, please, James. I will speak with Sirius."

"No, we will _both_ talk to Sirius, and then I will cancel the shower." James would not leave this to her. Lily nodded.

Fifteen minutes later, Sirius was also in tears, causing both James and Lily to break down again. "Sirius, will you be the Secret-Keeper?"

Sirius sighed. "I don't think this is the best idea. If Harry is supposed to come to me, if Voldemort kills me to find out where you are, then comes here, and Harry survives, how am I supposed to take Harry?"

Lily groaned. "He's right, James. Who then?"

"Peter?" Sirius asked, hesitantly. "I mean, there is no way Voldemort would think you would use him!"

After discussing the issue for two hours, they finally agreed. They then summoned Peter and Remus. The trio then told the story and asked Peter, who agreed without hesitation. When the charm had been performed, Peter told Sirius and Remus, who had suddenly realized they didn't know where Lily and James were, only to have them reappear two seconds later. Lily then pulled Remus aside.

"Remus, are you alright?"

"Fine, why do you ask?"

"Well, I thought you might be upset that we chose Peter instead of you," Lily replied, watching his reaction. He stiffened and looked away.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. We didn't want Voldemort to come after you, so we decided Peter wouldn't be suspected." Lily said. Remus nodded.

"That makes sense, I suppose. Please be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you guys!"

"Neither do I, Moony, neither do I."

Thanx for all the reviews! I absolutely love all that I hear from everyone!

Jinxeh - Glad you like it! Sorry I'm so slow at updating...

JElly Bean - James and Lily are around 25. They are completely trained Aurors and Harry is not quite born yet, he's coming though!

aerohead 1980 - Thank you for all of your reviews. I am so happy you like it!

Please send suggestions. I'm not sure how far I want this one to go. Do you guys want Lily and James to survive? Or for Harry to go to Sirius? Let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

"James! He's coming, he's coming! Call Madam Pomfrey! NOW!"

James paled and hurried out of the room. He soon returned with Poppy Pomfrey and sat down. He was asking a million questions and Lily was getting annoyed very quickly. "James! No, I do not need to go to St. Mungo's! Poppy can do this, she _is_ a Healer!"

Poppy snorted. "I just like working with children better, Potter. You, however, were always a pain in the -"

"Poppy! He's just anxious. James, why don't you call the boys and have them calm you down. Just don't blow the house up!" She called after her husband who had nodded and gotten up to leave.

"Okay, Lily. Now remember your lessons?"

"Prongs, quit pacing!" Sirius said, getting up and pulling the father-to-be down in a chair. "She'll be fine! They both will."

"I know, Siri, but we were so close! I don't wish the prophecy on anyone, especially not Frank and Alice, but -"

"I know, I know. But you're safe. Peter would never tell, but where is he?"

James looked up. "I don't know. Remus will be here in about ten minutes..."

"Actually, I was able to get out early. How's Lils?" Remus asked, entering the room briskly.

"Think she'll let me in to see her?" James asked. Remus nodded, Sirius smirked.

James went up and knocked. "Get your butt in here, James!" Lily yelled. James laughed and opened the door. Lily was sweating and groaning. He went and offered her his hand, causing her to smile and take it. Only an hour later, a small baby boy was screaming his new little lungs out and Lily was laying back with her eyes closed. James wiped her wet hair off with a soft towel.

"Poppy took him to do check ups and clean him up. She'll be back in just a moment, Lil." She opened one of her bright green eyes. "Lily?"

"I never want to do that again!"

James laughed. "I wouldn't think so. Perhaps Harry will be worth it?"

Lily smiled. "He better be."

"Here you are! He's as healthy as he could be." Poppy said, carrying a bundle into the room. Lily tried to sit up and James rushed to help her. Poppy handed the child over and stepped back as the new parents gazed at their little boy.

"Oh, James! Look at him! He's so beautiful." Lily said softly, laying her head on his shoulder. James sat beside her and softly stroked Harry's head softly.

"Worth it?"

"Definitely."

There was a bright light. James and Lily looked up to see Sirius holding a camera and Remus and Peter filing into the room. Sirius handed Moony the camera and came over to see his Godson.

"Oh no, it's a mini-Prongs!" He said in a pretend panic voice. Lily and James chortled.

"Well, Sirius, he is my son, too. There's bound to be some of me in there."

James pecked her cheek. "I'm sure there is, Lily. How could there not be? He probably looks like me but will act like you."

"Uh-oh." Sirius said, really beginning to panic. Lily glared, since she couldn't slap him. Remus snapped a picture.

"Well, congratulations Potters, but I really must be going. If you need anything, Lily, don't hesitate to ask." Lily nodded to Pomfrey and said her thanks, only to have the witch wave them off. "Just hope he does act like you. I don't think I could handle having another boy in the wing over half of the year."

James sulked but Lily and the marauders laughed and watched her leave. "It's not my fault!" James moaned.

Lily kissed his cheek. "Of course, darling." Which only caused Sirius and Remus to laugh harder than ever.

"Oh, Lily! Make him stop, make him stop! It's three in the morning!" James moaned. Lily laughed.

"Harry's a baby, James. He's hungry. It gets better, I promise. Wait til he starts talking and playing. Will you get him for me?" Lily said, trying not to laugh.

She sat up and accepted the child her husband handed her. "I don't care if it gets better or worse, Lily. He's perfect either way."

Lily smiled up at him. "What makes you say that, James?"

"He's ours." James stroked his sons head and the baby cooed. "Alice and Frank had their little boy, too. Poppy told me. His name is Neville."

Lily looked sad. "Harry and Neville, both forced to hide. Will we ever be able to live without fear, James? I don't want Harry to be raised in hiding! For the first year it won't matter, but eventually... I just want him to live a normal life. Be a normal child."

James nodded, hoping the same thing. "He'll be a happy child, no matter what. How could he not be with us and the marauders to keep him occupied?"

The baby had fallen asleep to the sound of their voices. Lily leaned back. "Here," James whispered, taking the little one over to his crib. Then he crawled back into bed to hold his wife.

Lily curled into him. "Oh, James, I'm so scared. Not for us, but for him. If anything were to happen to us... I trust Padfoot, I really do. But I want Harry to have his parents. I want us to be there for him."

"I know, Lily. I want to be there for him to. Maybe everything will turn out fine. Not all prophecies come true."

Lily nodded into his chest and they both fell asleep, only to be awoked four hours later by baby Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

James groaned. Then he hurried out of bed. "I'm coming Harry, I'm coming."

He hurried in to the nursery to see a wailing 6 month old. The boy stopped crying and lifted his arms. James, taking the hint, lifted him up. He started cooing and making faces without paying any attention to anything except his son's high-pitched laughter. He, for the first time he could remember, jumped when arms circled around his waste.

"Love, you are going to spoil him rotten." Lily whispered into his ear. "Not that he already isn't." She added thoughtfully.

"He may be spoiled, but he's anything but rotten." James responded, now tickling Harry.

"True," Lily laughed. "He's as sweet as they come. Any idea why he woke up?"

"Nope." James said, shrugging. "Nightmare? Anyway, as soon as he saw me he stopped crying. Whatever it was, he's fine now." Lily nodded. Harry lifted his hands up. Lily took the baby into her arms.

"Now who's spoiling him?" James smirked.

"Mothers don't spoil. They don't need to." Lily returned. "Isn't that right, Harry?" The baby giggled. James only rolled his eyes at them.

"Whatever, Lil. Seeing as it's morning, we might as well stay up. Breakfast anyone?"

Lily smirked. "With you cooking? I think not."

James looked offended. "I can cook! I just rarely use that wonderful talent of mine." Lily snorted.

"I happen to remember that one dinner you planned to make. What was that supposed to be again? Lasagna?" She asked slyly.

"Yeah, so what. One mistake." James replied.

"That mistake had us covered in sauce and cheese, not to mention the walls, the table, the kitchen, and even the ceil-"

"All right, all right! I get the hint. No lasagna! Who wants that for breakfast anyways?" James said, leaving quickly before Lily could reply. Instead she yelled after him.

"Just don't plaster eggs all over the place James Potter!"

"No problem!" He called back. Lily just shook her head.

"I still don't know how I fell in love with your daddy, Harry. At least I don't regret it." Harry giggled. "Let's see how long it takes before daddy makes a mess and needs mommy's help."

They played for ten minutes before James let out a strange yelp. Lily, laughing already, took their child downstairs. She walked into the kitchen to see a flabbergasted Sirius and a laughing Remus. Looking around, she noted her husband on the pancake mix covered floor. The mix covered all walls and the floor, though the ceiling seemed fine. Lily shook her head.

"Well, at least you listened a little. Pancake mix is better than eggs." He looked up, blushing furiously. "Have you learned your lesson?"

"No cooking." James muttered.

"Hmmm. I think there's more to it." Lily said in a patronizing tone.

"No one cooks in this house, except for you."James said, grimacing. Lily often said this.

"Perfect. Now, would - Peter! Are you okay?" Lily screamed, for Peter Pettigrew had just come running through the door and, as usual, had not paid any attention to his surroundings. He had made it about five feet into the room before losing his footing and landing on his backside, covered in the pancake batter. James, being a loyal Gryffindor, tried to rise to help his friend, only to find himself right back on the ground seconds later. Lily, Sirius, and Remus were howling with laughter. Harry was handed over to Sirius so that Lily could clean the mess.

"So? What's with all the visitors today?" Lily asked after everyone was relatively calm, and in some cases, cleaned up. The men all turned to stare at her as if she were crazy. "What?"

James laughed. "Lil, we planned this months ago! Harry is going to the playground, remember? Sirius and Peter will watch out for him in their animal forms."

Lily paled. "Oh, James, I don't know. It's so dangerous. What if..."

James stopped her. "Lily, calm down. He's only a baby. All we're going to do is push him in the swings, and maybe some other little things. All of us are going to be there, plus we'll be in a muggle area. Don't worry so much, okay? We won't let anything happen to Harry."

Lily frowned. "I know, but... I just think it's too dangerous."

"I am going to be watching in the background, Lily. You know that I won't let anyone come into the playground to hurt any of you. Harry needs to see the things outside of the backyard. He'll have fun and it will give you two some time away from home." Remus said, staring her in the eyes. "You'll be quite safe."

Lily nodded. "All right, I suppose Harry does need to leave the house for awhile." Everyone smiled at her. "Let me get him ready then." She plucked Harry out of his Godfather's hands and carried him back to his room to put some clothes on him. Still worried, she brought him back down to see the four telling jokes. She stopped in the doorway, glad to see them all being carefree, even if only for a short while. Voldemort had been somewhat calm for the last week, causing everyone to be worried. Who knew what he would do next.

Finally, Remus noticed her. "All ready?" She nodded. Sirius kissed the baby's cheek before turning into the big black dog. Peter had already resumed his rat form. "Go ahead, I'll follow behind." Lily nodded nervously and they all headed out. There was a park about half a mile away, and the weather was very nice for the first of March. Lily tried to smile for her son and husband and not look left and right every two feet. James, however, noticed.

"Here." He took Harry from her and put his other arm around her shoulder. "Relax. Everything will be just fine. If it makes you feel any better, there is already someone there waiting for us. We could not be any better protected."

"Who?" They had arrived at the park and Lily was looking around in mild fear until she saw a familiar face. "Albus! Oh, thank you, James. I feel much better." James nodded and she hurried over to hug the old Professor warmly. There were very few people in the park and Lily noted that they were all muggles, then she froze. "Alice?"

The woman looked up, also holding a toddler. "Lily! Was it you who sat this up?" Lily shook her head and looked to her husband, who also seemed shocked to see their old co-worker and classmate.

"I did," Dumbledore said. " I figured all of you needed some time to relax and with so many people here to protect you you'll be fine. I have placed wards all around the park, there is no need to worry."

Lily smiled gratefully. Then looked around before finally spotting them. "Frank!" She called, going towards the man by the swings. He looked up and greeted her with a friendly hug.

"How is young Harry?" He asked, smiling as James, Remus, and Alice joined them.

"Wonderful. He's a great baby, hardly causes any trouble." Lily said, eyeing the toddler in James's arms who was looking at all the brightly colored tubes and swings. "How about Neville?"

Alice beamed. "He couldn't be better. I am glad that we got this chance to get out of the house. It's been so horrible keeping him cooped up." Everyone nodded. Lily took her son and placed him in the swing next to baby Neville's and began to push him. He giggled and soon Alice was doing the same to Neville. All the adults had bright smiles at the looks of pure joy on the two boys faces. Even Padfoot was wagging his tail madly.

Eventually James talked Lily into putting Harry on the slide so that he could catch him at the bottom. Lily didn't like this idea at all, but she went along with it. As soon as she let Harry go, the baby's face went into a shocked expression. Lily regretted it and was about to rush back down when she heard him squeal with delight as James caught him. She breathed a sigh of relief. They used the slide a few more times before Remus caught sight of Harry yawning. When he pointed it out, everyone agreed it was time to go so that the children could have a nap.

Lily hugged Alice and Frank good-bye and pecked little Neville on the head. James and Remus said their farewells and Albus said that he would come by later before escorting the Longbottoms back to their hide-out.

On the way back Remus carried the sleeping child while James and Lily walked hand in hand. As soon as they were back inside, Peter and Sirius returned to their normal forms. Peter said he needed to be off and left soon after, smiling at them all. Only Lily seemed to notice that the smile was rather forced and then thought she was going crazy. Sirius and Remus stuck around for lunch and tea before departing.

Lily just couldn't seem to get Peter off of her mind. There was something different about him. He hardly spoke at all, and he seemed somewhat depressed. She mentioned it to James who considered her.

"Well, he wouldn't be able to talk much as a rat, would he? But, he did seem sort of depressed. I don't know, I'll speak to it the next chance I get. Okay? He didn't seem to be ill, but with him you can never tell. He's always been so ... secretive."

Lily nodded, and even though she wasn't sure why...she was worried.

Thank You all for your reviews and for reading my story! I'm about to start another one, but don't worry. I plan on posting a lot, just taking turns between stories. Now, I have had a couple of requests on how this should turn out... so give me any requests you really want to see. Sirius getting Harry. James being the only one to die. Lily being the only one to die... Just let me know. How this turns out is really up to all of you! Next chapter will be Harry's first birthday (and first word - any requests?) After that is Halloween - and we all know what that means. After I get a few reviews/requests I will write the next chapter and post it. Again - Thank you all for reading and an extra thank you to everyone who reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Lily and James smiled down at their son. His first birthday was fast approaching. All of the Marauders and a few Hogwarts teachers, including Dumbledore, had promised to come. Lily was just about to put Harry down into his bath when he said his first word.

"Dadeee."

Lily gasped. "James! James, come here!"

James barreled into the room. "What? What happened, are you okay?"

Lily smiled, "We're fine, but I think Harry has something he wants to say."

James's eyes widened as he looked at his boy. "Hiya Harry!"

"Dadeeeee."

Lily laughed as James picked up the boy and swirled him around. The child just giggled and laughed.

"Alright, James. It's time for Harry's bath. He has a big day tomorrow." Lily said finally. James handed him over and kissed her cheek.

"I know, but I thought we were supposed to be giving the gifts."

"Well, not this time." Lily said, beaming fondly at Harry. James nodded and hurried downstairs to finish preparing for the party.

"Happy birthday to you!"

The entire house was singing to the delighted boy. The place was full. Remus, Sirius, and James stood close as Lily brought the cake out. Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore and Flitwick stood nearby. Slughorn hadn't been able to make it. The room, however, was packed thanks to a half-giant. Hagrid was beaming at the small child and laughing as he giggled and cooed.

Lily, smiling, brought out the cake. She saw a camera flash and looked at Sirius. He had gotten very good at bringing a camera with him everywhere, not that she minded. She placed the cake on the table in front of her son. A couple of people gasped as Harry reached for it, then sighed with relief as Lily had placed it just beyond his reach.

"No, no, no, Harry. We have to share." She said softly, looking at James to cut it. He got the plates, forks, and ice cream out. Sirius took ice cream duty and Lily handed Harry to Hagrid when he asked to see him. The party went on for hours, people leaving every now and then. The Professors had to get back to the school to continue preparing for the next school year. Dumbledore was the last to leave and the Marauders sat down to play with the 1 year old.

Lily looked pointedly at James who nodded before she left to clean up. James got up and left Sirius and Remus to play with his son as he sat on the sofa next to Peter.

"Hey, Wormtail! Not going to join us on the floor?"

Peter laughed, though not much. "Nah. He's getting plenty of attention."

"Yes, I suppose he is," James muttered as he watched Sirius turn into a dog and Remus set Harry on his back, conjuring a seat for the little one.

There was silence, so James tried to direct approach.

"Are you doing okay, Peter. You don't seem yourself."

Pettigrew tensed. "Really? I'm just tired and I haven't been feeling well lately."

James nodded, not really convinced. "Well, you know you can go up and rest for awhile."

Peter really did look tired. He refused, but James insisted. He finally had to pull out his wand and order Wormtail to bed before the man would move. Lily took him upstairs and returned to the living room. Remus was now tickling Harry, who screamed with laughter. "Daddee!" he cried. Remus paused, smiling up at James, before launching another attack.

"Daddy's coming, Harry!" James said, swooping his son into his arms.

"Daddy! Daddy!" The boy cried happily.

"I see he stopped dragging the word out," Lily laughed.

"Mommy!" Lily gasped with delight and took her baby from her husband. The four continued to talk after Harry was put down for his nap.

"Peter is still asleep. He seems exhausted! Do any of you know what he does all night? It's like he never goes to sleep!" Lily said, very worried.

"I think he's trying to find a job." Remus said. "I've seen him going from place to place, even seen him go down Knockturn Alley."

James and Lily seemed shocked. "Knockturn Alley? There wouldn't be a place down there that would hire him... I don't know what we could do to help him."

"There's nothing you can do, I'll find one." Peter said from the stairs. The four jumped and turned.

"Are you sure you're alright Peter?" Lily asked.

"I'll be fine, Lily. I think I'll just go on home and rest though." Lily and James nodded.

Peter left and James noticed Sirius frown. "Padfoot? Whats up?"

"Huh? Oh, just thinking." Sirius said, feining unconcern. James didn't push and Sirius was glad. He too had been noticing Peter acting odd. He never used their nicknames anymore and never wanted to play with Harry. It seemed like he didn't want to get close to the boy and was distancing himself from the others. But why? They had always been a tight group of friends. What could be going on?

Sorry that it's so short. I'll update again soon! Thanks again for all those who read and a hug to those who review!


	7. Chapter 7

"Remus! It's so great to see you. Where have you been?" Lily exclaimed, rushing to give her friend a hug as he entered her home. Remus hugged her tightly and followed her to the living area where James and Harry were playing on the floor.

"James!" Lily chatised. He had bewitched Harry's toys to attack each other. Once the little goblin figures spotted her they rushed at Lily and began clawing at her legs. James's eyes widened and he quickly ended the jinx. Harry clapped energetically and slowly pulled himself up, using the table, and teetered slowly to his mother.

"Mummy!"

Lily smiled and lifted her son into her arms. "Hello, Harry. You're doing so well! You'll be chasing Daddy around the house in no time!" James bit his lip. "And Daddy's being a very bad boy, isn't he?"

Harry giggled and nodded. "Moony!" He cried, seeing his 'uncle' behind his mother. James quickly got up to pull his friend into a warm embrace. Remus looked at them, eyes shining with joy. He had never had a real family and Lily and James knew how much he enjoyed spending time at their home. Lily eyed Remus questioningly. He nodded and she handed the baby over to him, happily watching his eyes light up. It was a pity he would never have the chance to be a father, and she said so.

"Oh, Lily, I'm quite happy to help take care of this one. Harry will be a handful, won't he Prongs?" Remus replied good naturedly. James only smiled in reply. Lily sighed and let the subject drop.

"So, how is the new potion coming along? Does it help at all?" James asked, referring to the improved Wolfsbane Potion. Remus nodded.

"The transformation is a little less painful and I can control my thoughts more." The werewolf began to tickle Harry, who started laughing shrilly and shouted for him to stop.

"Stop, Moony! No, stop!" Harry gasped. His vocabulary had really grown and he knew how to get his meaning across with very few words. Remus paused in his tickling, then went back for another attack. Lily and James stood back and James quietly pulled Lily into the hallway.

"I think Moony could use some bonding time with Harry, and we could use a break from the house. Why don't we ask if he would like to babysit while we go out for dinner?" James asked quietly. Lily frowned, then looked back at the two laughing in the other room.

"Alright," she replied, somewhat hesitantly. "But, I can't help being afraid, James."

He shrugged. "We'll wear costumes, Lily. It _is _Halloween." Lily smiled and nodded. James went back in to ask if Remus wanted to watch over Harry for awhile. He instantly agreed.

"Just be careful. There are a lot of suspicious things going on. But, don't worry, Harry will be safe with me. Or,er, do you want me to have Sirius come over?" Moony asked.

James shook his head. "I trust you with Harry, Moony, I know he'll be fine. However, if you want Padfoot to come over you can invite him. I just thought that you and Harry could spend some time alone. Sirius tends to be a little... overbearing."

Remus laughed and nodded. "So, Prongs, what are you going as? Bambi?"

James snorted. "No!"

"Rudolph?"

"Oooh, close, Remus." Lily said, coming in and placing a red ball on James's face. Remus burst into laughter and James glared at his wife."He's going as a clown. It fits with his personality."

Harry toddled over just as Lily waved her wand and paint covered his dad's face and his outfit turned white with red and gold polka dots. His shoes grew about five sizes bigger and his hair became bright red, the same color of his wife's.

"Lily!" James whined. Harry looked up at him.

"Daddy?" James bent down and picked him up.

"Yes, Harry." Harry grabbed his new red nose and squeezed. It squirted water right into both of their faces, causing James to splutter and Harry to giggle and wipe his face. Lily took his so that James could wipe his face, failing to hide her smirk. Remus had left the room until he could straighten his face. He soon returned and Lily and James kissed a wet Harry's forehead good-bye and waved to Remus, walking out the door.

"Oh, and Lily!" Remus called. Lily turned. "I love the outfit. Vampiress. Hope you don't find Dracula out there, Bozo here would be crushed."

Lily laughed as she shut the door before James could start spluttering and yelling. Still chortling, Remus picked Harry up. "Let's get you dried up and see what Lil has in the kitchen for dinner." Harry clapped his hands energetically and allowed Remus to carry him to the kitchen.

"It's so nice to get out once in a while, James, but why do I feel so nervous?" Lily asked as they walked down Diagon Alley, looking at the things on display. James kissed her head and pulled her close.

"Don't worry, love, no one could recognize us. Your face is completely changed. Another of your inventions?" James said. Lily nodded. "No one expects us to be out of our home. Everyone thinks we are hiding at home with Harry and -" He stopped and Lily looked up at him. He was staring intently down a side street. Lily followed his gaze and realized he was looking down Knockturn Alley.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"Peter. He just went in." He pulled out his wand and disillusioned the both of them. Lily waved away their disguises since they no longer needed them. Holding hands, they stealthily followed Pettigrew and stopped when they spotted him talking to Lucius Malfoy. Lily placed a hand over her mouth to keep from gasping in shock and horror. They had trusted him, and he was talking to a known, well known to them, Death Eater!

"Are you certain that is where they are? If our master is lied to, you will be punished." Malfoy was saying in a menacing tone.

"Of course I'm sure." Pettigrew spat. "I'm their Secret-Keeper!"

"Very well. Then we will attack." Malfoy said. "And then -"

James pulled a sobbing Lily away. Once she was certain that no one was around, she cried."Peter! No! How could he do this? Oh, James! Harry!"

"Let's go home and pack quickly. Albus will let us go to Hogwarts until school starts. By then we can make Sirius our Secret-Keeper and have another hiding spot." Lily nodded and they instantly Apparated home.

Remus had just changed Harry into his night clothes and laid him down in his crib when the door burst open and he heard Lily frantically calling him.

"Remus? Remus!" He hurried down the stairs to see her face tear-stained and James in shock.

"What is it? What happened?" Remus asked quickly. They had been gone for hours and he didn't know what could have occured.

"Where's Harry?" Lily asked quickly, obviously frightened for her child.

"Upstairs, I just -" She had already dashed up the stairs and he turned back to his friend. "James? What's going on?"

James sighed. "Remus, I need for you to go to Dumbledore. Peter betrayed us. We heard him talking to Malfoy and they are going to attack soon. We have to get out of here and fast."

Remus's eyes widened. "Peter?" James nodded, his face now turning hard and cold. "I'll go right now. Would you like me to take Harry?"

"No! I'm sorry Remus but I won't let Harry out of my sight until we're safe again!" Lily said, coming back down the stairs with her son in her arms. Remus nodded in understanding and patted James on the shoulder. He kissed Lily and Harry on the cheek and left immediately.

"Lily, go pack Harry's things and I'll pack ours. Not much though, just enough to get us through." Lily nodded and she hurried back up the stairs, James right behind her. Fifteen minutes later their suitcases were packed and in the front room. The front door opened and James hurried down the stairs to greet Remus. However, as he reached the door he saw no one.

"Lily! It's him, it's Voldemort! Take Harry and go! I'll hold him off!" James yelled. Lily screamed at him to come with her. He ignored her, for Voldemort had just slowly walked into their home.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't James Potter. And you thought you could escape me?" He drawled, twirling his wand in his very long pale fingers. James said nothing but raised his wand in an attempt to attack, but was hit with the Cruciatus curse. He writhed and screamed on the floor. The pain felt like being placed in a very hot flame before being stabbed all over with a million knives stabbing at every inch of his body. Suddenly the pain was gone and he was breathing deeply. Voldemort was cackling.

"You bastard! Leave my family alone!" James said with as much force as he could muster. The wizard's eyes flashed and without warning he shot a streak of green light right at him. James Potter crumpled and died on the floor, desperately hoping that his wife and son would survive.

Lily heard footsteps coming up the stairs. They were almost silent and she hugged her son close. Those footsteps were not her husbands. With a heart-wrenching sob, she knew James had been killed and that Voldemort was coming for her and Harry. Lily kissed her son's forehead and whispered, "I love you, Harry."

The footsteps stopped and the bedroom door creaked open. Lily quickly set her son in his crib and turned around to defiantly face the dark man before her.

"Stand aside," he hissed.

"No." Lily said, trying to remain calm.

"Stand aside, you silly girl."

"Never!"

"Then I will make you! _Avada Kedavra!_"

Lily Potter slumped to the floor, a tear falling down her cheek. Voldemort ignored her and stood in front of the baby boy in front of him. He sneered and raised his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

The green light sped towards young Harry Potter and then collided. The baby began to wail and suddenly the light rebounded towards Voldemort and struck him. He howled in pain and rage just as the house exploded, leaving a wailing baby in a house all by himself.


End file.
